mutants_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutants RP Wikia
Welcome to the Mutants RP Wikia Several kids including Nicoletta, Kass, Kora, Katrina, Shade, Scabruck, Ethan, Evvy, and Madison are all considered special, maybe even valuable. After being captured by an illegal agency, they struggle to escape by working together and unleashing their inhuman abilities. Will they escape...or never leave? Mutants The mutants are Amelia, Nicoletta, Kaida, Kass, Katrina, Kora , Lauren, Rosa, Dylan, Jacky, Shade, Scabruck, Masima, Ethan, Evvy, Allana, Ace, Delphina, Zinnia, and Madison, and many more. They all have special powers, which is why the agency wants them so much. The story so far As of now in the story, the mutants have been subjected to many experiments, and nearly escaped during one. Instead, the guards and David recaptured them, as well as Lyle. during this struggle, Scabruck gets thrown on a grenade and it explodes. later, he gets infected by a mutants virus which turns him evil. The mutants are now planning to escape once again. Very recently, Cassandra has gained powers, and it has been revealed that David is being controlled by Cerebral. The Government has now invaded the facility(again) and has captured Madison, Nicoletta, and Ethan. Kora was taken in the escape shuttle when Cassandra and other agency scientists escaped. Cassandra gave Kora an implant that allowed Cerebral to control her, and sent her back to the mutants. The mutants managed to escape, split into two groups, joined back together to free the other mutants, and met more mutants. Cerebral forced Kora to attack the mutants, and when she regained control for a moment, she dug the implant out of her neck. They went to the infirmary next, and fought with Cerebral there, where Cerebral fled, and now the mutants are in the infirmary. Next, they managed to escape, fleeing to a farm. They met several more mutants, including Jacky, Rosa, and Demetri, and now they are staying at the farm. later, Scabruck managed to get back to the mutants and a mutant with healing powers saved him. Recently though, the agency found them again and after a big fight scene, the agency fled. The gang was having a meeting inside of the barn until Spike, an agency controlled mutant, attacked. They managed to capture Spike, and went back to the barn to decide what to do. Nicoletta, wanted to stay and treat the wounded, while Madison, wanted to run away again. There was a fight with lots of yelling until they decided to split into two groups and go their separate ways. After leaving, Madison's group soon realized that the Agency was going after Nicoletta's group, so they turned back to help them. In the long and confusing giant battle between the Agency and the mutants, the barn was burnt down, a helicopter exploded, and some of the mutants were captured. later, a group of mutants decided to attack the agency, and are currently outside the agency headquarters, in limbo for ever, with something on fire, for thats when everyone agreed that that RP was dead sadly Category:Characters